moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole Crowley
= Early Life = '' "...It took us all by surprise. The initial attack ripped through all of Stratholme, slaughtering everyone in its path. Everyone... except me. While sliding in and out of consciousness, I could somehow... I don't know, hear the voices of the dying. Thousands killed at the hand of the Scourge or, burned alive by the fires. I lost my parents, and Kota lost me. He was always waiting, somehow sure that I'd be alright, while inside, the city fell apart. The plague struck, followed by rioting, theft, rapes... civilization committing suicide. In a bullsh*t attempt to contain the plague, Prince Arthas locked down all access in and out of the city, and left any survivors stuck in that cage with the psychos. Guards were all but gone off the streets, either dead or too chicken-sh*t to stand against the Scourge that controlled things then... Outside, things were bad, but inside -- inside me -- something was... beginng. Scary as hell, at first. You gotta' understand, there was no one to talk to, no experts to consult. With time I'm learning to control it... Master it. I just hope it's not too late..."'' '' -Cole Crowley'' As a young boy, Cole Crowley lived with his mother, Shura Crowley, and his father, Bryan Crowley, in the Lordaeron city of Stratholme. His family was regularly visited by a friend of Cole's father's, Kota Sorrowblade. Kota, along with Cole's father, had already begun training Cole in the ways of the shadow, hoping to evntually make him a master Rogue and Shadowmancer. Cole was only of age 10 when the threat of the Scourge struck, and the Culling began. His parents tried their best to leave the city, and Kota tried his best to fend off the Scourge, but his parents were slain right before Cole's eyes by Prince Arthas himself. Cole was saved from the same grizzly fate of his parents by an unknown Knight. He ran, trying to flee the city, but was discovered by some Scourge Marauders, then he was knocked out with a bloody, spiked mace. Soon after being captured, the Marauders took Cole to Mal' Ganis, who decided the Scourge may have some use for the boy... He was sent to the putrid necroplois of Naxxramas. Cole was then turned over to the Flesh Giant, Grobbulus for experimentation and tests. Grobbulus preformed several experiments on Cole, trying to turn him into some sort of, "Super Soldier" for the Scourge. Grobbulus injected Cole with a Mutagen which increased Cole's all-ready-present Regenerative Healing Factor, allowing him to heal much faster than the average person. Grobbulus also infused Cole's bones with an unbreakable metal alloy, granting him an Unbreakable Metal Skeleton. Grobbulus' final test, with the help of Kel' Thuzad, was to clone Cole, creating many more Scourge "Super Soldiers", but something went wrong during the process... The pain was too much for Cole to endure, and just after one clone had been created, Cole shattered his holding tank, overturning the proccess. The day after the failed experiment, Cole and his clone sat in their cages. While Cole contemplated a plan to escape, his clone sat quietly with a completely expressionless face. Cole spent many years in Naxxramas, but then, the day came. When Grobbulus opened Cole's cage for a retry of the failed experiment, he made his escape. Cole moved quickly, but silently through the plagued halls of Naxxramas, eventually coming across a hole in the wall. He climbed out and lowered himself down onto a small ledge. He waited on the ledge for several hours, thinking about how he would get down from the floating necropolis. Just when all hope seemed lost, Cole spotted some scouts from the Argent Dawn surveying the area. He called for help and they saw him. He was picked up by an Argent Gryphon Rider, and taken back to Light's Hope Chapel. After telling everyone there about his story, he was given an Argent Dawn Commission Badge for his bravery and sent on a caravan to Lakshire in Redridge. There, Cole lived until he was old enough to actually begin his training as a Rogue at Northsire Abbey in Elwynn Forest. After becoming a well-know Rogue, Cole began training under an old Assassin, Shadowmancer, and family friend, by the name of Kota Sorrowblade. Kota taught Cole the most advanced fighting styles and shadow spells, and years later, Cole became a master himself. Cole and Kota still train together to this very day, Kota considering Cole his son. Recently, Cole began seeking Assassins, Shadowmancers and Theives to join the ranks of a new Organization. The Stormwind Guard was very suspicious of Cole's actions and decided to keep a close eye on him. After one too many scuffles with them, Cole had to lay low for a while, and thus, he had to change his name. He changed his name to Yukimira Nightwhisper, and put control of his small Organization into the hands of his second-in-command, his Master. Months passed, and Yukimira finally decided to changed his name back. His organization had grown over that time, and his control was restored. However, nothing could get his mind off what had happened to him when he was a boy. The killing of his parents, the destruction of his city... It tore him apart. Cole, later ventured back to Stratholme, in hopes of using his powers over the Darkness to purge the city of the undead Scourge, he just hoped it wasn't too late... Currently Cole is currently the leader of a large Organization of Assassins known as The Reapers. He spends most of his time in his hidden fortress in Duskwood, but can be found wandering the streets of Stormwind City. Recently, Cole and many of his Reapers were captured and taken to Ark'Ahm Asylum, a maximum security prison in the middle of the Great Sea. After a massive prison riot, Cole and most of his Reapers managed to escape. They stole a large Prisoner Transport Vessel (PTV) and sailed to Stormwind. A few days after their escape, their PTV was destroyed by immense tidal waves, created by the seismic activity of the Maelstrom. Cole and his remaining Reapers managed to swim the rest of the way to Stormwind. Upon returning, Cole and his Reapers returned to their fortress in Duskwood. After an assult on The Reapers' Fortress, Cole made the difficult decision to turn over conrtol of The Reapers to his Master, Kota Sorrowblade. Cole, then, assisted in the creation of the infamous Company known as The Riverbrook Cartel. Though Cole's Master currently controls his Organization, Cole continues to contribute poisons and explosives, along with other supplies, to The Reapers. Cole has grown very attatched to the Riverbrook Cartel, and being second-in-command, he has much control over the Company. Working with his Lich minion, Nek' ro, Cole is able to complete many more tasks at a time. Nek' ro can teleport short distances, allowing for Cole to summon him, give him the supplies, and have him teleport back to the Fortress. Working closely with his conmrades in the Riverbrook Cartel, Cole will soon participate in the conquering of the city of Stormwind, allowing him to resume his command of The Reapers. About Cole Crowley Basic facts about Cole Crowley: *Full Name: Cole Ariden Crowley *Place of Birth: Stratholme, Lordaeron *Current Residence: Deadwind Pass *Age: 29 ((Although, his age is nearly impossible to caluculate due to his Healing Factor.)) *Eye Color: Left - Dark Brown; Right - Cut Out *Hair Color: Brown *Weight: 175 lbs. ((Without metal skeleton.)); 300 lbs. ((With metal skeleton.)) *Height: 5' 9" *Relatives: Bryan Crowley (Father, deceased), Shura Crowley (Mother, deceased), Thenlas Starwhisper (Night Elf Wife, deceased), Roan Crowley (Half-Elf Son, alive) *Marital Status: Single *Alignment: Neutral-Evil *Aliases: Yukimira Nightwhisper, The Reaper *Affiliation(s): The Reapers, Riverbrook Cartel *Occupation(s): Assassin, Shadowmancer, Spy, Bounty Hunter, Theif, "Demoman" *Mounts: Darnassian Nightsaber - Midnight, Swift Grey Steed - Nightwhisper, Bronze Drake - Azazel ((Many more, but these are his main mounts.)) *Skills: Weapons Master, Martial Artist, Skilled Engineer, Master Poison Brewer *Theme Song(s): Mr. Crowley - Ozzy Osbourne, 2 Minutes to Midnight- Iron Maiden *Likes: Alcohol, solitude, the darkness *Dislikes: Loud noises, incompetence, the light *Quotes: "...", "Never wound... what you can't kill." *Strengths: Unbreakable Metal Skeleton, Regenerative Healing Factor, high resistance to shadow spells, extremely agile *Weakness: Electricity *Base of Operations: Sorrowblade Fortress, Duskwood ((The Reapers)); Raven Hill, Duskwood ((Riverbrook Cartel)) Other (Gadgets, Weapons, Abilities, ect.): *Unbreakable Metal Skeleton ((Created for him by Grobbulus while being experimented on in Naxxramas.)) *Regenerative Healing Factor ((Allows him to heal much faster than a normal person. Created for him by Grobbulus while being experimented on in Naxxramas.)) *Perpetual Generator ((Created for Cole by an old engineer after his old heart was ruptured and was unable to heal via his Healing Factor. This new Generator increases Cole's endurance, agility and strength greatly.)) *Stratholme Resistance: Black and silver crossbow with a gothic design carved into the stock; capable of firing three arrows before it needs to be reloaded; previously belonged to Cole's father, called "The Raven" *Sticky Bombs: Bombs capable of sticking to nearly any surface (including people); are not activated until they leave the thrower's hand *Cloak and Dagger: A simple wristwatch that harnesses the power of darkness, making Cole completely invisble while Stealthed *Deadringer: A simple pocketwatch that, when activated, releases a blast of dust, allowing Cole to quickly escape from sticky situations *Chemical Pack: Paired with a spiked gas mask, this pack holds two large tanks of poisons or chemicals *Types of Poisons/Chemicals: Corrosive Poison - A potent purple poison that eats away at enemy flesh and armor. If inhaled, will also eat away at organ tissue, ravaging your enemies from the inside; Blinding Fumes - A thick, poisonous, green gas that causes temporary blindness, or possibly, permanent blindness; Liquid Ice - A light blue, sub-zero chemical capable of quickly slowing nearly any enemy. If sprayed long enough, will completely freeze your foe, making them frail and easily shatterable; Radioactive Waste - Perhaps the most dangerous of all Cole's chemicals, this glowing green concoction will infuse your foes with Radiation, drastically lowering their armor and attack power. Also, while under the effect of the Radiation, your foes will take a high amount of damage over time and be more susceptible to Fire damage. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance Shadowmancer